Run, run
by Chiere
Summary: No one will hurt you anymore, you're safe with me.../*SasuSaku*/...you're mine now. You can stay with me as long as you like. One-Shot. AU.


**Prompt: **Dance in the Dark by Lady Gaga

**Note: **I changed the lyrics in the song from _she _to _he_ because this is Sasuke-centric. Also, odd numbers are present time, even numbers are flashbacks. I decided to format it as follows – if the lyrics are in italics, then it's a flashback, if not, present time. I hope it's easy to follow. Enjoy!

**Note2: **why did I write this omg does it even make sense

.

.

.

**Run, run**

.

.

.

i. When she's looking he falls apart

"We shouldn't be here," he tells her between kisses. Neither of them have the chance to take a breath before their lips are pressed against one another's again. He finds it hard to break away from her feverish kisses despite him wanting to tell her to get away; to run right now.

"Why?" She asks, retreating just for a moment. He didn't know she had heard him.

"We shouldn't be doing this." He didn't answer the question.

She stares at him, he's looking anywhere but back at her, and decides to rephrase it.

"What are you afraid of?" She questions. She brings her hand to his chin and lifts his head so that he has no choice but to look at her. Their eyes lock and she adds, "What do we have to lose?"

He doesn't respond, _again_. He's thinking, he's trying to get himself to tell her to leave. But he doesn't have much resolve and he finds himself coming towards her and kissing her again, silencing her, because he's reasoned with himself that maybe, she doesn't need to know.

He has everything to lose.

* * *

_ii. He's a mess_

He draws swerving lines that frame the face that he had already penciled onto the medium sized canvas in his lap. He extends the line past their chin to the edge of the paper where he finishes off with a spiraling curl and then he repeats this action with the other side.

He places the pencil to the desk on his right and critiques the completed portrait of a woman's face.

_His muse._

His mouth curves upward, just slightly into a satisfied smirk. It quickly fades away when he looks up and allows his dark eyes to scan the dim-lit room, the only light is the lamp on his desk, but he can make out the outline of many similar canvases.

Many pictures the he drew, all the same. The same face, the same hair, the same smile. _She _was all he could draw, because _she_ was all he could think about.

Some he colored with the vibrant pinks and greens that brought out the light in her eyes and it's what made her unique, what made her stand out to him.

Too bad the one he wanted more than anything already belonged to another. Someone who didn't even _deserve_ her, in his opinion.

He clenched his teeth at the mere thought of that boy; his hands grasped and rumpled the canvas as his hands closed around the edges. He quickly let go and straightened it out as much as he could before he stood up from his seat and placed the painting in the space beside him.

The faint sound of the doorbell could be heard echoing through the desolate halls of his home, and he sighed as he exited the room. Outside of the door he leveled the "do not enter" sign before locking it and walking down the hall.

* * *

iii. His kiss is a Vampire grin

It's the morning after and they lay comfortably on the bed, sprawled out side by side. She's not awake yet, but he is. He has his head turned and he's watching her as the covers move up and down as a result of her breathing. He wonders what it would feel like to wake up to her every morning.

He lets his hand travel up the length of her body and then lets them tangle in the thin strands of her pink her hair. He combs his fingers through her locks, straightening the strands, but once he lets go they return to being curled at the ends.

Her breathing hitches for a moment and her mouth parts slightly. She shifts in the bed and ultimately turns on her side, facing the boy, causing him to move his hands so she won't lie on top of them.

He smiles, a lopsided grin that would surely startle her if she were to awake at this very moment. He slides closer to her and brushes the hair that has fallen over her face.

He leans towards her, his lips pursed, and he plants a chaste kiss onto her forehead. He rubs down the length of her arm and clasps onto her small hands.

He moves his mouth to her ear and lets his breath tickle her. She, even as she sleeps, tightens the grip of her hand with his.

"How would you like to stay here with me?" He questions her, obviously not expecting a response. His deathly grin doesn't falter. "A long while."

Forever, maybe?

* * *

_iv. The boy is stressed_

"Move faster! It's hot out here," the man's voice behind the door orders him, followed by an exasperated sigh and another ring of the doorbell. Sasuke sighs as he recognizes the boy's voice. His best friend, as Naruto likes to label himself as.

At the command, he slows down and takes an even longer time getting to the door despite the many protests and hard knocks outside. He sighs as he finally reaches the door knob and allows him inside.

Naruto doesn't even allow him to move aside before he bulldozes him and falls out onto the ground in the air conditioned house. Noticeable drops of sweat run down his face and he fans himself with one of his hands.

"Need…water," the blonde hair boy tells his friend. He scoffs, but doesn't protest as he leaves his friend there to go into the kitchen. He soon returns with a glass full of iced water and hands it to the boy on the floor, who greedily chugs it down.

"What were you doing?" Sasuke asks him, taking the empty glass back into his hands.

"Jogging."

"In this heat?"

"I admit, not one of my bright ideas."

"I have yet to hear _any_ good ideas come from you."

Naruto visibly scoffs and hops up from his position on the ground. He wipes imaginary dust off his clothes and then proceeds to turn away from his friend and start up the stairs. Sasuke narrows his eyes at the boy and follows him.

"I left my game system here. We should play it," he suggests as he makes his way down the hall. He glances from left to right, inspecting the hallway as if he hasn't seen it so many times before.

He then reaches the door that is always closed. What lies behind the barrier was always curious to him because his friend seemed so protective over it. He reached out and grabbed the doorknob before his hand was promptly smacked and pried away.

"Are you ever going to show me what's behind that door?" He questions, rubbing off the sting from the slap.

"No."

* * *

v. We'll haunt

When Sakura wakes up, she has this pounding ache in her skull that won't let up, probably from the few drinks that she had last night, she wasn't used to it. Sasuke has fallen asleep again with his hand resting on hers. She slowly, carefully, so that she won't wake him up, slips her hand from under his and then slides onto the floor. She smiles at him as she instinctively brings her hands across her chest to cover herself as the cold air hits her bare skin.

She scans the floor of the room and finds some of her clothes scattered about, her undergarments and her pants, she can't be sure where he jewelry or shirt went, but that was enough for just walking around the house. She'd find the rest when he wakes.

She dresses and quietly slips out the door and into the hallway. She doesn't remember passing a bathroom on her way up the stairs, so she naturally goes in the other direction. At the end of the hall she finds the bathroom.

She examines herself in the mirror. Her hair was frizzed from last night and almost all her curls had fallen, just a slight curl at the edges. There were marks on her neck and she moved some of her hair from her back to the front to cover it.

She twists the knob on the sink and allows the water to run over her hands before she cups them and then splashes some water onto her face. She then reaches above the sink and into the cabinet, hopefully searching for some aspirin.

She shifts through the bottles carelessly, turning them around to read each and then pushing them to the back. In her quick effort to find some, she knocks one over into the sink, luckily, it doesn't open.

She grabs the bottle and, naturally, she inspects it.

"Antipsychotics," she reads off the bottle. She tenses at the thought of it. She has known Sasuke for a while; he never seemed _off_ to her, a tad-bit antisocial, but never _crazy_.

"Go back to looking for aspirin," she tells herself, replacing the medication back into its space. Some things maybe she didn't need to find out.

* * *

_vi. The moon lights his way while he's howlin' at him_

He watches her as she stops at the table and removes the white note-pad from her pocket. She smiles, that beautiful smile that shows off her pure white teeth and makes her eyes glow and she takes their order. He follows her with his eyes as she moves from that table to the next, flashing the same grin as she goes by.

Finally, she's finished with those tables and she comes towards him, that same expression is plastered on her face, but now he can see that it's not real.

"Hi, Sasuke. Glad to see you," she attempts to sound happy but it comes off more tired sounding. She places the cup of a drink she had already prepared in front of him. "Coffee, just the way you like it."

"Something wrong, Sakura?" He questions, taking the spoon at his side and stirring the liquid around in the mug.

She sighs because, obviously, he knows her too well to be fooled by her façade. She takes a glance around the restaurant and then slides into the booth across from him.

"Just had a fight, with my boyfriend, you know, Neji," she tells him, taking momentary glances away from him to check if anyone is around that can bust her for taking an unscheduled break.

Sasuke nods, indicating that she should go on.

"He's an ass, really. He acts like I'm a possession, and just," she pauses and leans over the table to get closer to him. "He hit me yesterday," she finishes with a whisper.

Sasuke bites down on his tongue so hard he's sure he drew blood.

* * *

Vii. In the dark

Sakura leaves the bathroom and makes her way back down the hall. The only thing that stomps her from continuing on is the alluring "do not enter" sign on one of doors. Natural curiosity makes her want to defy the sign and find out what the guy who she just slept with might be hiding.

She hesitates, listening for any sounds of movement that may say that he's awake, then she walks toward the door and grabs onto the knob. She turns it as a test, and sees it's open.

She breathes in and cracks it open enough so she can peek in. The room is so dark, no light at all, and she can't see anything. She pushes it open a little more, she can see outlines of things hanging on the wall and scattering the floor.

She raises her right hand and feels for a light switch on the wall beside her. Feeling none, she decides she'll have to go all the way in.

"Sakura." The sound of Sasuke's voice startles her. She jumps, and her face blushes at the embarrassment of being caught snooping around, but she doesn't close the door.

He comes up behind her, placing his hand over hers on the doorknob and leaning down so his breath can be felt against her ear.

"I'm sure you can read," he tells her, starting to close the door and backing up along with her.

"Sorry," she murmurs as he finally shuts it. "Was just curious. What's in there?"

"Drawings," he deadpans.

"You're an artist?"

"There's lots you don't know about me."

"I know."

* * *

_vii. He still kills the dance_

Neji's in the backyard behind his home when he hears a maid call out to him. He sighs as he uncrosses his leg and rises up from his position on the ground.

The maid stands in the house, pressed up against the clear door. "Someone's here to see you," she tells him.

"Who?" He asks, not liking the interruption. If it wasn't Sakura coming to apologize for how she acted yesterday, he didn't want any company.

"Sasuke Uchiha," she replies. He raises his eyebrow, that's a surprising guest. The Uchiha boy who is so obsessed with his girlfriend and she's too stupid to notice.

"Let him in."

She nods and turns to go back to the front door. He waits patiently and soon sees the man walk into the kitchen, slide the clear door to the side, and walk out to meet him. He stops just a few feet in front of the boy.

"Let's go on a walk." It wasn't really a suggestion for Sasuke, more of an order. Neji decided not to protest and turned his back to him and began into the large expanse of woods behind the house.

"Come here to threaten me, again?" Neji taunts as he slows down to allow Sasuke to walk beside him.

Sasuke's fists instinctively clench at the statement.

"You can't continue to treat her badly. She's special, she deserves more," he hisses at him. He practically chuckles at him.

"Like you?" He retorts. "She knows what she wants, and it's obviously not you, else she'd already left me and ran to you. She knows she belongs to me."

"What do you have on her?"

"Doesn't matter. Stay out of it, Uchiha."

Sasuke stops abruptly, causing Neji to stop too and turn to him. Sasuke stares at him with eyes filled with so much hatred for him.

"I'd kill for her."

He doesn't fail to notice the glint of something more in his eyes. His hands reaching into his pocket and a silver weapon removed from his pocket.

Neji falls.

* * *

ix. Run, run

The lay in bed together for a while before finally Sasuke fell asleep first. Sakura was anxious to stay awake, maybe she could sneak into that room.

She carefully unwraps his arms from around her and glides out the bed. She makes careful, light steps across the room and slips through the door. She makes towards the door that he still forgot to lock.

This time she wasn't patient. She pushed it open quickly, only hesitating when she started to walk across the floor. She couldn't see anything but faint traces of items, and it was hard to avoid all of them.

Thankfully, most of the floor was clear and she made her way over to a wall. She felt her way across, this wall being bare, until her foot hit into the leg of a table.

She cursed under her breath as she carefully swings her hands in the air and felt her hands hit onto what felt like a lampshade. She follows the length of it and finds the string.

When she pulls it and turns on the light, she finds that it doesn't give off much light and it is still hard to see. But if she squints, she was able to make out that it was a room full of paintings. There was one canvas close to her, leaning against the table. She leans down and inspects what is drawn.

"This-this is me…," she realizes after she takes in it all. She puts the painting back down, so what; he drew one picture of her. I've done that with my crushes many times in high school.

She makes her way, easier, across the room and picks up another canvas. She brings it closer to the light and notices that, this too, is a picture of her. She repeats this with canvas, after canvas, and notices that they are all portraits of her.

Curly, pink hair and emerald eyes drawn over and over again. He didn't want her to come in here and he has antipsychotics in his medicine cabinet, just who the hell was he? How well did she really know him?

At the sudden realization, she drops one of the paintings, creating a loud bang that seemed to echo through the silence of the home. She quickly runs to the dressers, shuts off the light, and exits the room.

As a nervous habit she started to comb through her hair, all her curls almost completely gone. Her breathing was labored, and for the first time since she's known him, she was truly scared.

* * *

_x. Together_

Sasuke meets her outside the restaurant after he leaves Neji's house and decides to go on a walk. She's sitting on the bench, her hands raking through her hair, looking utterly defeated, and her face seemed to be streaked with a few tears.

"Sakura," he calls out to her, taking the seat next to her on the bench. A smile makes its way across her face and she moves closer to him. "You're crying over him." He sound disgusted by the fact.

"Sort of. He's not answering his phone. I've sent him like five break-up texts, just to make sure he knows I'm serious."

"What did you guys fight about?"

"About you."

Sasuke eyes widen momentarily. "Really."

"He's jealous of you, I knew it. He's jealous because I like spending more time with you than I do him. He's jealous because he can't be like you," she admits to him. "You're such a wonderful person, seemingly perfect. Even I'm a little jealous, because I would love to have someone like you."

He doesn't hesitate to press his lips against hers. And she doesn't waste any time in returning the kiss.

* * *

xi. We'll dance in the dark

Sakura's pressing the keypad on her phone frantically, she doesn't know why she's texting Neji, asking him to come and pick her up. She doesn't want him back, but she doesn't know if she can be with Sasuke either. She's scared of him.

"What are you doing?" The sudden voice in the silence causes her to jump and the phone flies out of her hands. "Trying to reach Neji?" He already knew what she was doing.

"I just need a ride home," she responds.

"He won't be able to help you with that," he tells her, shrugging it off as he gets out of bed.

"Why not?"

"Just…because."

"Sasuke…"

"I'm going to take a shower." With that, he leaves her and goes down the hall. Her heart is beating so fast that she swears it's going to burst. She needs to run, she needs to get away, and she knows that now. Because something happened to Neji, she just knows it, and Sasuke has something to do with it.

As he makes his way down the hall, he doesn't fail to notice that the door to his art room is wide open. He turns on his heels and returns to the room, but when he looks in, it's empty. He curses under his breath and runs down the stairs.

He sees the girl making her way quietly down the stairs. She's trying to get away without him knowing. And now that he has her here, was he really going to let someone take her again? Was he really going to let her leave?

He takes two to three steps at a time and reaches the bottom of the steps before she even gets close the door. His arms encase her waist and he pulls her back to him. She whimpers under his touch, scared, because what is he going to do to her?

"Sasuke…please…"

"Shh…you're mine now…you're safe," he whispers to her. "He won't – no one will – hurt you anymore, because you're going to be with me."

.

.

.

**End Note: **I chose this song because it's supposed to represent a "fear of self monster", which was what Sasuke kind of feels in this story. I hope this story kind of makes since. I guess his problem can be described as a combination of Borderline Personality Disorder and Histrionic Personality Disorder, probably more of BPD. And I really like this style of writing, seems pretty to me.

Reviews? Questions?

_Not edited._


End file.
